


When I Knew

by ravensingsfire



Series: Reflections on Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, POV First Person, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensingsfire/pseuds/ravensingsfire
Summary: "I didn’t know when or why I decided that moving this little kid into my house would be a good idea, but at that moment, I regretted every decision in my life."Lee Seung-gil takes a moment to talk about his memories of Phichit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I had to write to get out of my head.

“Seung! Look at this photo Viktor just posted!”

I didn’t know when or why I decided that moving this little kid into my house would be a good idea, but at that moment, I regretted every decision in my life. I don’t hate Phichit Chulanont. Quite the contrary, but when you have a migraine in the middle of the day and the Thai God of Selfies is knocking on your literal door, you tell me you wouldn’t regret inviting him in. 

I groaned to let him know I was alive and let him bound into our shared bedroom. Athena followed behind with an eager whine, her black tail thumping on the floor. As much as I love Phichit and the little husky, the noise only compounded my pain and irritation. I pulled the covers off my face and watched as the beautiful man stopped in his tracks. There was a moment of silence before he started apologizing, shooing Athena back to the living room and turning off the lights he had flipped on. 

I gave him a grunt of appreciation, not able to muster any words to express my gratitude at the sudden quietness and darkness. I closed my eyes in hopes that I could catch maybe a shimmer of rest before Athena started barking or the hamsters in the corner of the room started squeaking only to feel the telltale dip on Phichit’s side of the bed. 

Without any further warning, there was a warm body pressing into my back with slender fingers tracing up my arms, over my neck, across my jawline until they paused at my temples. We both waited for a breath. Him for me to push him away if I didn’t want the contact, me for him to ease the pain I had been feeling for the past three hours. Then it began, the rubbing with just the lightest of pressure against my temples, occasionally punctuated by a kiss to the base of my neck. Behind me I could hear the soft metallic whispering from his headphones. He was listening to music to keep from speaking. 

It’s the little things that matter to me in the end. A cup of tea with Athena when I’m not competing or watching Phichit compete. Having the man hold my hand when we walk around Seoul so I don’t get lost when my mind starts to wander. Bringing a blush to those dark cheeks. 

The thing I love the most though about Phichit Chulanont is how he takes care of me. In a moment like that, Phichit knows that light and sound are the biggest aggressors to me, and of course the first thing he thinks to do is listen to music to keep himself quiet. 

It was then, in our almost silent bedroom in Seoul, with my migraine receding slowly but surely, that I fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this makes Seung-gil see a little OOC. We don't see a lot of him off the ice, and the ship had to float. Critiques are welcome!


End file.
